


Someone Special

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The archery competition was the perfect opportunity for Nico to get closer to Will, but how did he tell him he liked him?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompts 1 & 30: "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" and "I can't talk to cute people, okay? I don't know how to flirt!"

Nico swallowed thickly as Will pressed his chest against his back. He placed a hand over Nico’s, adjusting his grip on the bow. He whispered instructions in his ear about straightening his back and not letting his shoulders rise. Nico hardly heard him, struggling not to focus on how Will’s body felt against his. Will’s forearm brush Nico’s hip as he raised it, taking Nico’s other hand. They drew back the string of the bow together.

“Just like that.” Will said. “Take aim and let the arrow fly.”

Nico released it and the arrow went sailing towards the target. It missed it by a large margin and disappeared somewhere in the undergrowth. Not only was Nico flustered, but now he was embarrassed too.

He stepped away from Will awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“Probably my fault.” Will’s lips twitched. “I’m not the best archer out there. Especially for a son of Apollo.” He said it matter-of-factly, but Nico still knew it got to him. “But at least I can still teach you how to do things right – even if I can’t do them myself.” Will handed him another arrow. “Try again.”

Nico missed Will’s warmth around him. He frowned, notching the arrow. He pulled it back, took aim, and shot. There was a thump as the arrow hit the bottom left of the target. It wasn’t a good shot. But still, it hit.

Will threw an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Not bad.”

“It could be better.”

“Which is why you have to _practice._ ” Will handed him another arrow. “Keep at it. We’ll see how well you improved tonight.” Unfortunately, Will had to head to his shift at the infirmary, leaving Nico to practice on his own. Nico watched him go until he was out of view, then turned and frowned at the target.

The camp was hosting an archery competition. The winner got some specially crafted exploding arrows. They were originally made by the Hephaestus cabin, stolen by the Hermes cabin, then ‘recovered’ by the Apollo cabin during a game of Capture the Flag. There was a big argument over who they belonged to, until Chiron created the competition. The winners – which would undoubtedly be the Apollo cabin – got to keep the arrows. And they would be allowed to be used in the following week’s chariot race. Nico guessed Chiron wanted the arrows to be in the hands of the most competent archers in the camp. Nico didn’t blame him. He could imagine what kind of havoc a poor shot could cause with them.

Nico didn’t really care about the competition. But, it did give him the opportunity to get a little closer to Will.

Nico shot at the target again. Missed.

“You’re almost as bad at this as I am.” Percy strolled up with his hands behind his head. “And that’s saying something.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be cheering on Annabeth?” Nico notched an arrow and shot it at the target. That time it hit.

“Nice.”

“I was picturing your face.” Nico said. “Now, why are you bothering me?”

Percy shrugged. “Annabeth got too into it. So, she definitely forgot I was there. She’s been muttering physics equations under her breath the whole time. She keeps getting annoyed the wind is inconsistent. She’s a bit of a perfectionist.”

There was an angry shout a few rows down as Annabeth’s arrow hit just right of the centre. She trudged forward and tore it out of the target.

“Besides, I saw some interesting stuff happening over here.” Percy waggled his eyebrows. “Like you getting all cozy with Will Solace. So, is _he_ your type then?”

“Fuck off.” Percy was insufferable.

Percy grinned. “He _is_. And you’re putting the moves on him. Getting him to teach you archery when you could just take lessons from a dead dude, like you always do.”

Nico groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Pretty soon there’ll be a few dead dudes teaching you a lesson.”

“Sure. Why not. Could use a little exercise before dinner.” Percy waggled a finger. “But if I was you, I’d put all your effort in to impressing your crush. He probably wouldn’t be happy seeing you in the infirmary because you sent a skeleton horde after me.”

Nico scowled, realizing he was right. Still, he itched to make the ground crack under Percy’s feet, and save Nico from his mortification. “What do you want, Percy?”

“I’m making sure you’re okay.” Percy threw himself down on the ground. “And letting you know you can talk to me, as always. Or Annabeth, if you’re more comfortable.”

Nico usually talked to Percy about Tartarus, and the nightmares that came with the memories. But this? This was entirely different territory. “Would _you_ be comfortable with that?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “We’re friends, idiot.”

“You’re a bigger idiot,” Nico shot back. But they _were_ friends.

The day was starting to wind down, people leaving the archery range to store their weapons in the armory. Some were already heading towards the pavilion to hang out before dinner.

Nico took a seat beside Percy. “I… really like him.” It felt freeing to say it out loud, despite how awkward he felt saying it to his old crush. “But how do I know he likes me back?”

“Oh, trust me.” Percy grinned. “He does.”

Nico frowned. “How do you know?”

“Uh – maybe because of the way he was plastering himself against you. And the way he _looks_ at you. And you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed him flirting with you for the past couple weeks.”

Nico’s face burned. He ducked his head.

“Oh gods, please don’t tell me you’re that dense.”

“Shut up.” Nico ran a hand through his hair. He groaned. “Will told me I was dense too.”

Percy snorted. “Well, he’s right.”

“What do I do?” Nico started twisting the ring on his finger – a nervous habit of his. “I don’t…”

“Talk with him. Flirt. Ask him out on a date. I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something.”

“Percy,” Nico complained. “I can’t talk to cute people, okay? I don’t know how to flirt!”

Percy held out his hands placatingly. “Okay, first of all – you already talk to Will on a daily basis. And you do kind of flirt with him.”

“No, I don’t.” At least, he didn’t think he did. For sure, he talked with him more than anyone else and made excuses to go to the infirmary to see him. But they always bickered – and Will always annoyed Nico by making the biggest deal out of his injuries. Nico complained, even though Will’s concern made him feel warm and soft. Even though he fought it, he couldn’t help but smile sometimes. Being around Will made him feel happy. Was it really that obvious how Nico felt?

“Everyone flirts differently, Nico. You treat Will like he’s special. And believe me, he notices.”

“That’s because he is special.” He was kind, stubborn, and for some unfathomable reason, liked spending time with Nico. But it was more than that… he was – he was like the sun. He made Nico’s world a little brighter.

Percy smiled softly. “You should tell him that.” 

~ ~ ~

Nico grabbed some food at the pavilion before it was all gone, then went to meet Will at the infirmary. He was just getting relieved by his sister, Kayla.

“Hey,” Will’s face lit up when he saw him. His eyes darted down to the food hungrily. “Is all that for me?”

“For us.” Nico shifted the blanket under his other arm. “I haven’t eaten yet. I was wondering… if you wanted to have a picnic?” Will liked the outdoors, so Nico hoped he would like the idea. Plus, he was hungry. And food was food. It seemed like a solid plan to Nico.

“A picnic sounds great.” Will smiled. “Come on. I know the perfect spot.”

Will led them to the southern forest, into a thick section of trees. It was dark, but Will seemed to know the path well, so Nico followed his lead. They came to a small clearing, which would be gorgeous once the moon was at its height.

Will took the blanket from Nico and laid it on the ground. They sat, Nico setting the food in front of them. Will immediately grabbed one of the whole wheat dinner rolls and shoved some roast beef in the center.

He took a big bite, sighing. “Oh gods, I’m famished.” He elbowed Nico in the side. “You’re the best. You have anything to drink?”

Nico opened his jacket and revealed two bottles of Coca-Cola in the interior pockets. He bought some from the Hermes kids just before dinner. He took one and handed it to Will, a jolt going up his arm when their fingertips brushed.

Nico withdrew quickly. His heart hammered in his chest. He was steadily losing his nerve, no matter how much Percy built up his confidence earlier. He didn’t know what he would do if Will didn’t reciprocate his feelings. He was too busy worrying to notice Will finished his sandwich and was staring intently at him. Nico ate slowly, hardly tasting his food or coke.

“Hey.” Will folded his hand over Nico’s on the blanket. Nico jumped and spilled his coke all over himself.

He cursed, wiping off what hadn’t already soaked into his clothes.

“Sorry.” Will don’t look too sorry. He looked more amused. “I was meaning to ask if this was okay.” He squeezed Nico’s hand.

“It’s –“ Nico felt a blush rising to his cheeks. “Yeah. It’s okay.”

“Good.” Will put his coke down and shifted close enough that Nico could feel the heat radiating from his body. “This is what you had in mind, wasn’t it?”

Nico ducked his head. “I mean…” Will’s hand was warm around his, and he couldn’t help but automatically lean against him. He felt his earlier worry fading away. “You’re really special to me, and I…”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before, Sunshine?”

Nico’s brain short-circuited. “W-what?” He glanced up, finding Will’s face only a few inches away from his.

“If you wanted to, all you’d have to do is ask.” Will was so beautiful it wasn’t fair. “I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Um…” Nico’s gaze dropped to Will’s lips. “O-okay.”

Will’s eyebrows rose. “Well, do want to? You have to tell me.”

Nico liked Will. He really did. But he also annoyed the hell out of him. He knew exactly what Nico wanted, and he clearly wanted it too. Just like Percy said. Yet there he was, teasing him. Nico’s eyes narrowed. Will’s grin was abruptly wiped off his face as Nico grabbed his shoulders and pushed him flat on his back. “Shut up and kiss me, Solace.”

Will grabbed the front of Nico’s shirt and pulled him down. It was clumsy, uncoordinated, and everything Nico hoped it would be. He slid a hand up to Will’s hair, scratching at his scalp. Will’s arms curled around him, holding him close. Nico relaxed into his embrace. Will kissed him until he had to break the kiss to breathe.

Will tucked his face against Nico’s neck and laughed breathlessly. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“Weeks?”

Will pulled back and grinned. “Nope.”

“ _Months_?” That didn’t make sense.

Will raised his eyebrows.

“Longer? You can’t be serious.” Nico wrinkled his nose.

“Since the Battle of Manhattan.” Will nudged Nico in the side. “You were _so_ badass.”

Nico’s jaw dropped. “I – _what_?”

Will laughed, bright and happy. Nico grunted as Will abruptly rolled them over. Will laid beside him, reaching to take Nico’s hand again. “So yeah, it’s been a while.”

Nico was speechless.

Will leaned down and kissed him again. Then again. And again, until his stomach growled. Nico held back a laugh as Will sighed and turned his attention back to the food Nico got him.

They finished it all and laid on the blanket under the sky until Nico could hardly keep his eyes open. Then they reluctantly dragged themselves back to the cabins before the harpies came out for curfew. Nico wished they could have stayed out longer.

“Get yourself some sleep.” Will kissed Nico goodnight. “And good luck tomorrow.”

Nico relaxed against Will and kissed him again. “Don’t work yourself too hard.”

Will smiled, running his fingers through Nico’s hair. One more kiss and they parted. Nico leaned against his doorframe and watched him go. When he curled up in bed that night, he had a dopey smile on his face. He spent more time daydreaming than sleeping. When he woke up that morning, he thought everything might have been a dream, if it wasn’t for the blanket covered in dirt and leaves in his laundry pile.

Nico got ready quickly that morning, eager to go visit Will at the infirmary. Will wasn’t able to join the competition, since he had to look after a couple injured campers. Nico opted to withdraw from the competition as well, deciding he’d rather keep Will company than watch the other Apollo campers win. Although, it seemed Chiron sent an invitation to the huntresses of Artemis, who swooped in and won the arrows.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing drabbles on my tumblr, so take a peek at the prompt list on my blog [holyhades](https://holyhades.tumblr.com/post/618459600831774720/prompt-list-5) if you're interested! I write percabeth and solangelo!


End file.
